


We Collide

by SuperStitious18



Series: That's Our Future? [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Tickle Fight, Sara has some feelings after they talk about their future, slow dancing in the living room, they're soft your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: The aftermath of their talk about what happened in their visits to the future ends with some giggling, a small tickle fight and a whole lot of introspection on Sara's part.It's okay though, she doesn't have to do it alone, she has Ava now and forever.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: That's Our Future? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	We Collide

**Author's Note:**

> _rolls up a year late with this fic_ SO ABOUT THAT- 
> 
> Yk what, just enjoy it!

“You’re kidding me!” Sara started laughing, falling into Ava’s side from just how hard her body was shaking. The sheer hilarity of the situation was funny  _ now _ . Not so much when they both experience it but it was hysterical now. “We both said we wouldn’t end up like that and yet…?” She was aware of the shit eating grin on her face, she was very aware that it would only get her socked in the face with a pillow from the couch.

She was right, a pillow came soaring at her and she caught, easily sending it back to Ava before the other woman could blink twice about it. Sara crowed at the successful attack, fist pumping the air until she had to start running around the apartment as Ava jumped off of the couch to chase her. 

“Get back here!” Ava was laughing, which was very good so she hadn’t gone too far with her merciless egging on and instead, had definitely started a tickle fight. Sara liked that, she liked the silly moments with just the two of them, especially considering how their relationship, or lack thereof, had started over a year ago. 

Neither of them liked each other, they couldn’t  _ stand _ being in the same room as each other. Their very first interaction had started as an armed confrontation for fuck’s sake, Ava forcing one of her teammates to the ground and Sara even held a gun to her, now girlfriend then enemy’s head. It hadn’t set a good precedent between the two of them but somehow, someway they warmed up to each other, they let the rivalry simmer into mutual… something. 

Yeah, looking back, Sara didn’t know where the switch was flipped. Maybe it was after the whole mess with Earth-X, Ava no doubt got a report of everything, including what happened with Stein and Jax, how they lost them in one day to retirement. They’d almost lost Stein for good, so at least the grief had been over not having them around 24/7 instead of, well, ever again. Ava had been kind to her when she called to talk about that high level anachronism, she’d looked… softer. 

It had been nice.

“Gotcha!” Ava’s arms wrapped around her waist, startling her because Sara didn’t know when she’d stopped running but the laughter prevented her from thinking too hard about it. Ava’s lips tickled her neck and long fingers dug into her side, her tall girlfriend starting her relentless tickle assault on Sara’s sides that were, unfortunately, uncovered because of her incessant need to wear crop tops when off duty.

Sara let herself laugh and enjoy the time with Ava. God knows she’s been needing to relax and even though she knew, logically, the Legends were on vacation just as much as she was, she still worried over not being there to lead them and to keep them from causing havoc. 

“I won’t ask you to stop worrying.” Ava’s voice broke her train of thought and now, Sara was just being held gently against her front. “But those morons somehow survived up until now without you around all the time, they can handle themselves until you’re back. Granted, not as well as when you’re there, but relax, babe.” The rumble of her voice and the way her lips brushed against Sara’s skin was relaxing enough, hell it was  _ nice _ to just lean back and sway with Ava to the soft jazz music playing from the radio. 

“You make it easy.” And that was the truth. Once upon a time, Ava only served as a figure for her to take her frustrations out on, a symbol of authority for her to disrespect as she couldn’t lash out against Rip (until he pissed her off one too many times and used her again and again) nor the entirety of the Time Bureau. Now, the jagged edges had been sanded down by time and time together, leaving soft curves and shy, ghost-like touches that were banished and replaced with honey-sweet kisses, husky words and confidence. 

She could practically feel Ava’s grin against the side of her neck. Sara wasn’t going to stop her, she just barred herself a little more for Ava to take. The trust between them was rather unshakable now, no matter what might happen, she trusted Ava to not hurt her, not physically nor emotionally anymore after they’d been together through some rather hellish times. 

Ava was talking again, this time she sounded concerned. “You okay?”

As odd as it was, she had to think about it. She felt okay, the revelation of their separate trips to the future, to see what was awaiting them had changed the angry little feeling in her chest. It calmed the beast that had lain there ever since she saw that she was meant to marry her  _ enemy,  _ changed it to something kitten-soft that only mewled in satisfaction that she was meant to be with a woman who loved her. 

This woman had seen all of her imperfections, had seen the way she acted, brash and hotheaded and chosen to fall in love with her anyways. Not love at first, mutual understanding at best but then, camaraderie followed and friendship, then a fucking date of all things. Of course, as most good things in her life, it had ended disastrously, only serving as a reminder that Sara was a screw up and didn’t deserve good things in her life.

She’d never expected Ava to chase her. Granted, she had been livid. She’d been ready to punch Sara for dashing out on her until Sara had come out with the whole “normal” spiel and something softened in  _ Ava _ . There was an acceptance and an “oh” as she understood what the problem actually was and kissed her. 

“Yeah, I think so. It’s kind of wild to see where we came from.” She burrowed deeper against Ava’s chest, closing her eyes in contentment at being surrounded by things that just were so very  _ her. _ “And we both had that weird-ass trip to the future?”

A chuckle rumbled through Ava. “Yeah, I think I freaked out worse. You just saw us together, I had lapfull of a  _ kid. _ ” There was a note to disbelief to her voice, as if she still couldn’t believe that had happened. “I feel bad now, I reacted… not good.”

“Nope. I think future us would have explained it though.” Sara didn’t ignore the small giddy feeling in her chest at thinking of a future with Ava. Getting married now and moving in together was a big step, one they both weren’t ready for at the moment but it was exhilarating to think they had  _ time. _ Something that was such a precious commodity in their lines of work and they had it in spades, they had time to grow together and to learn more and more about each other until their futures collided in one perfect union.

Ugh, when did she get poetic? Or sappy? 

Maybe, maybe she always had been. Her one, real relationship before Ava had been born under fire and shrouded in secrecy at times but even then, she could remember the softness that had taken her and the joy that radiated through her body at every moment she had then. 

“You want to leave the thinking to future us then?” 

That sounded good, she’d love to dance with Ava a little more, present for the whole thing instead of musing on how far she’s come and how far  _ they _ have to go. “Sure, I’d love to.” Sara turned in Ava’s arms, stretching up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Think we can dance a little more?”

Ava grinned, broad and attractive, moving her hands so now she could spin Sara around dramatically before bringing her back in with Sara’s arms thrown around her neck and Ava’s hands on her waist. They touched their foreheads together, swaying to the music playing and their future could wait for a little longer, they weren’t in a rush to get there. 

They’d collide over and over again, they knew by now that it was fate and were unafraid to face it.

  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This was fun! Thanks for reading (?) Honestly I don't know how the legends fandom works anymore lsdkfja; But thank ya for the memories! I might write again if I'm particularly inspired but until then, I'll see y'all around!


End file.
